Halloween Nightmare
by Specks52
Summary: One- shot for River... Quinn hates halloween and Rachel, Santana and Brittany give her a great reason to ...its got some lemon and slight violence but nothing too bad enjoy and happy halloween


**hey here's a halloween one shot dedicated to River she kinda prompted the entire thing so I had fun with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine but i kinda wished they were o well.**

**Enjoy!**

Halloween Nightmare

**QPOV**

"How could anyone like this fucked up holiday?" I asked as we drove to our house. I hated Halloween. Even as a kid I found the 'holiday' annoying. There is no way in hell people scaring the shit out of each other and eating candy makes any sense.

"Oh god not this again Q. every year we go through this and every year we tell you the same thing." Santana started from the back seat.

"It's just a day." Rachel and Brittany added in unison.

They always did this, they always tried to reason with me and let me know they were here for me but this damn holiday got to me. Brittany sat in the passenger seat grabbing my hand.

"Quinn, its okay we always get through this day and work is done so it's just the four of us at home tonight. Rach and I will deal with the trick or treaters and you won't even have to see another Halloween based anything for the remainder of the night. How does that sound?" She asked

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand letting her know it was okay with me.

Rachel and Santana were whispering to one another in the back seat about what I don't know.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" I asked

"Santana said she wanted me to sit on her face when we get home." Rachel replied.

"Can I get in on that?" I asked

"Hey me too." Brittany whined

"Guys you do know that we could just do what we always do and fuck each other." Rachel piped in.

"As long as someone is sitting on my face I really don't care what we do."

"Yea we know you love that San."

"Hell yea I do but that's not important." Santana said as I pulled into our garage.

We got out of the car making our way into the house; Rachel opened the door pulling me in. Santana and I just left the office to pick up the girls from the studio. Rachel pushed me against the door kissing me hard.

"Good evening to you too." I whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you." She said I looked around for Santana and Brittany.

"Where are the girls?"

"They're upstairs in our bedroom waiting for us."

She led me to the bedroom shedding our clothes as we made our way there.

"Quinn get onto the bed."

"I love when you dominate me Rach." I replied. She pushed me onto the bed my naked body onto the bed.

"Rach I thought you said San and Brit were here."

Her eyes darkened in a way I had never seen before as she jumped onto the bed and onto me.

"They'll be back I guess they were still downstairs, preparing."

She tied my hands onto the bedpost and I smiled I was always into this stuff and I loved when we all do this.

"What do you mean preparing? Preparing for what Rach?"

"Don't worry about it babe." She made sure I was tied up nice and tight and left me there.

"Guys? Rach? San? Brit? What the hell is going on?" I yelled

The bedroom light went out and I started to writhe against the restraints, trying to get loose when the door opened. The silhouettes stood in the door and tried to see who it was.

"Rachel, Brittany, Santana, whatever this is I'm not into it untie me now."

"No can do Quinn, now shut up."

The three of them came forward eyes flashing bright red.

"What the hell is up with your eyes? Guys untie me right now."

"What part of shut up don't you get Quinn?" Santana hopped onto the bed slapping me in the face. Her lips connected to one of my nipples as she started sucking on them. Brtittany followed suit going to my neck.

"Rach, I need her blood she smells amazing." Brittany said

"Wait what? What the hell guys." Rachel came over to me showing her teeth in the darkness I could see the pearly white fangs hanging from the roof of her mouth.

"Say one more thing Quinn and we will kill you before you even get to cum and judging by how wet your pussy is I know you want to cum. No nod your head if you are going to be quiet unless I tell you."

I didn't know what else to do so I nodded at my three supposed to be girlfriends.

Santana and Brittany showed their fangs smiling as they went to town on my nipples and neck. A gasp escaped me more out of pleasure than surprise. Rachel ran her hand along my wet core. Putting it to her mouth, she tasted me and moaned.

"She tastes amazing. Santana hand me the strap on."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, everything within me told me to be scared but I couldn't fight the feeling of ecstasy that escaped me as I heard Rachel attaché the strap on to herself.

"Now Quinn this may hurt but when I'm finished it won't even matter. She positioned the dildo at my wet center and thrust into me.

I screamed out in pain as I felt her go deep within me. Never have I felt this much pain and pleasure at the same time. She was going at a inhumane speed fucking me hard as I screamed and moaned. Brittany sat on my face and made me eat her I thrust my tongue deep inside her as Santana attended to my boobs and Rachel to my pussy. A loud crack rang out in the room and I screamed in blinding pain.

"Ouch, Rachel you broke something because the bitch bit me." Brittany whined

"Sucks to be you Brit." Santana said as the blonde climbed off me.

"It doesn't matter I'm not finished yet and I don't care what's broke but I am not stopping until I'm done."

Tears fell from my eyes as Rachel thrust into me over and over.

"Please, please stop it hurts, stop please I'm begging you to stop." I pleaded

She stopped all movement inside me and I said a silent prayer.

"I'll tell you what Quinn, I'll just turn you. Girls dinner." Rachel replied 3 sets of fngs came towards me and although I knew the screaming wouldn't help much I did it anyway.

"Quinn, Quinn, Baby wake up." Someone yelled in my consciousness.

"Baby wake up."

My eyes popped open and I saw Rachel above me holding me.

"It was a nightmare Quinn calm down."

I took in my surroundings. I was in our apartment nothing changed and Rachel laid next to me like always. Santana and Brittany stood by the door wondering what was going on.

"It's okay guys she had a nightmare." Rachel sighed

"Are you okay Q?" Brittany asked

"I'll be fine guys it just felt so real. You guys were vampire and you were trying to kill me." I said leaving out the other parts.

"If I were a vamp you wouldn't be my type Q, but I'm glad you're okay." Santana replied walking off to her bedroom with Brit.

"Why would we try to turn you Quinn?"

"I don't know Rach it was just a dream. Go back to sleep I'll be up a while."

"Are you sure?" She asked

I gave her a kiss and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sure. I love you baby."

"I love you too." She replied as she said those words hint of red flashed in her eyes.

**So yea it's ended and as you see i had fun with it but hope you enjoyed it and i enjoyed writing it. Read review and happy halloween.**

**Specks!**


End file.
